


The 11th Kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: A shout a smile a kiss, Angst, Emo, Kiss me by Puniyo, Love, M/M, WTT 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just someone's thoughts, essentially.And it's still just fiction, though I hope I got the meaning right.





	The 11th Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by [Kiss me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11387502) by [Puniyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo), who is a lovely person to talk with and a great co-conspirator in coming up with new ideas how to make Yuzu's and Javi's lives more... interesting. 
> 
> Background to the story is all the after Boston etc talk about greater distance between them etc., but then there was this one moment at Javi's first performance at the WTT 2017 gala that made me forget any worries I had in regards to their friendship.

He had only half realized it when the other arrived, too busy with his own things for more than that. The need to, if not fix, at least make up for his own monumental blunder in the short program. 

That done, he had finally really seen the other. For the first time really seen how unbelievably tired he looked. He had wondered how that could have escaped him, when they saw each other almost daily. Likely it had because they did. 

He had wanted to go over, say something, ask if he was okay, but the other hadn't noticed him yet and things were still not as they had been before...

He had been so worried he had snuck out to watch his first skate alone, from a place where he'd hopefully not be seen. He had been shocked to see how telltale signs of stress and exhaustion showed even on the ice. That they showed on the ice. 

He hadn't really meant to, without thinking he had let that particular shout he'd given all those times before slip out.

He felt his heart melt at the sight of the sudden, brief, but unquestionably happy smile that brightly lit up the others face in response.

He'd slipped away again before the other left the ice. Happier for the smile, but wondering about the untypical music.

He would see him later.

His eyes were searching for him now, during the last final moments of Let's go crazy. 

His thoughts for once not on the cheering fans - that went crazy themselves over his blown kisses - but the need to find and hold that other pair of eyes.

When he finally did, he stopped with a dramatic spray of ice.

He blew one final, his only targeted, kiss.

That brilliant smile was back.

Everything would be okay after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had meant to put the relevant videos into the ending comment, but as that doesn't work, here they are.

  
  



End file.
